CINOS THE HEDGEHOG
CINOS THE HEDGEHOG IS AN ANTHROPOMORPHIC BLUE HEDGEHOG THAT LOOKS JUST LIKE SONIC. THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS THAT HE'S A BABBY. ORIGINALLY HE WAS NEKKED BUT NOW HE WEARS A DIAPER. EVERY CHARACTER LIEK TEH BABBY, ORIGINAL CARATERS AND CANON!!! ESPECIALLY KNUCLES AND SONIC!!!!!11 INFO FANFIC APPEARANCES: LIPPIES V.1, THE BEST VERSION : (LIPPIES IS A DELECTABLE FANFIC SERIES. THERE ARE THREE VERSIONS. BUT SINCE VERSION 1 IS CLEARLY THE BEST, IT'S THE ONLY VERSION CINOS APPEARS IN.) AGE: HE BABBY SO LIEK 1 BUT HE TALK LIEK HE 3, MABEY IT HIS SUPPAH POWAH 2 TALK BUT HE HAS BAD GRAMMAH LIEK DIS SENTENCE ALSO KNOWN AS: *CINOS *THE BABBY *STUPID BABBY *BABBY CLONE SONIC FAMILY: HIS FAMILY ABANDONED HIM IN AN ICE CAVE, SO HIS ONLY TRUE FAMILY IS KNUCLES THE ECHINDA. HE RESCUES THE BABBY BUT SONIC STEALS HIM AND BRAINWASHES HIM WITH A VIOLENT VIDEO OF KNUCLES MOUSSY MADE BY ANIMATION. SO THEN CINOS HATES KNUCLES AND AMEE IS LIEK HIS MOMMA AND SONIC IS LIEK HIS POPPA. SPECIES: HEDGEHOG GENDER: MALE FUR: BLUE SKIN: PEACH EYES: GREEN ATTIRE: ORIGINALLY NEKKED BUT LATER HE WEARS DIAPER (BUT HE'S NEKKED ALL THROUGH-OUT LIPPIES V.1) ALIGNMENT: GOOD, AND THEN EVIL, AND THEN OH, AND THEN EVIL, AND THEN GOOD AFFILIATION: HEROES GROUP, AND THEN LIPPIES GROUP, AND THEN JULIE SUE, AND THEN HEROES GROUP FAVOURITE FOOD: GRAPIES, ESPECIALLY THE ONES THAT GROW OUT OF ICE IN ICE CAVES LIKES: *GRAPIES *KNUCLES (SOMETIMES) *SONIC (SOMETIMES) *JULIE SUE (SOMETIMES) *AMEE ROS (SOMETIMES) *BIRDIES *ICE CAVES AND MOUNTAINS *CRYING *TALKING *SCREECHING *STINKY DIAPERS *CAKIE DISLIKES: *KNUCLES (SOMETIMES) *SONIC (SOMETIMES) *JULIE SUE (SOMETIMES) *AMEE ROS (SOMETIMES) *VIOLENCE *MAKING UP HIS MIND *BEING ALONE SKILLS: *BEING ABLE TO TALK *CRYING *FINDING GRAPIES MOVES: *STINKY DIAPERS *CRY *SCREAM *BE ANNOYING ABILITY TYPE: SPEED ABOUT CINOS WAS ORIGINALLY AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER (VERY VERY ORIGINAL!!!!!111111111) IN LIPPIES VERSION 1 BOOK 4 "THE START OF WAR" WITH THAT VERY DELECTABLE COVER OF KNUCLES AND CINOS WITH HEGHOGS AND DEMON TALES SURROUNDING THEM. KNUCLES FOUND HIM IN DA ICE CAVE AND HE WAS LIKE HIS FATHAH. BUT WHEN SONIKKU TAKES TEH BABBY HE BRAINWASHES HIM AND CALLS HIM CINOS (UNLESS THAT WAS AMEE THAT NAMED HIM WHO KNOWS) AND THEN MAKES HIM THROW DARTS AT KNUCLES'S FACE TARGET AND THEN GIVE HIM CAKE. OH AND CINOS CRIES AT THE MENTION OF KNUCLES. AND THE ARTWORK IS FABULOUS. OH WHEN KNUCLES STEALS UKKINOS BACK HE HATES HIM NOW THEN LATER JULEEEEE SOOOO STEALS HIM. VERSION 1 WAS NEVER FINISHED BUT WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN WAS CINOS CAME BACK AT END WHEN JULIE SUE TRY TO KILL KNUCLES AND RESCUES DEM ALL. YAY! A BABBY RESCUES THE HEROES WITH ALL THERE USELESS POWERS. AND THEN, SINCE SONIC DIED BECAUSE KNUCLES KILLED HIM WITH THE POWER OF "TEH EMERALD" (A EMERALD STICKING OUT OF TEH GROUND) CINOS GOES TO LAKE THANG WHERE SONIC DROWNED AND SUCKS THE POWERS OUT OF SONIC'S BODY AND BECOMES SONIC. TEH END!!!!! DO NOT STEAL!!!!111111 CINOS ASLO HAS HIS OWN LEVEL IN TEH AMAZING GAME LITTLE PIG BLANET PSP VERSION LEVEL NAMED "CINOS THE HEDGEHOG" YOU HAVE TO GET TEH GRAPIES FOR CINOS FROM THE EEEVVVIIIILLL KNUCLES. TEH LEVEL IS MADE BY TEH BEST ACCOUNT EVER "TAILS16COOPER" IS IS FUN!!!!11111 PERSONALITY CINOS HAS A FRIENDLY SCREECHY BABY MEAN ANGRY HAPPY PERSONALITY AND CRIES AND ALWAYS WANTS GRAPIES!!!1 DO NOT STEAL I KNOW I SAID TEH ALREADY BUT DO NOT STEAL OR I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE!!! CINOS TEH HEDGEHOG IS ©™'''® '''AND LTD. ME 1990-INFINITY AND BEYOND!!!!111 ORIGINAL!!!!111 ELEPHANTS THEY ARE PREGNANT FOR ABOUT 2 YEARS QUOTES "WAAAAAH KNUCLES SCARY WAAAAAAAAH!!!" "BIRDIE!" "GRAPIES!" "WAAAAAAAAAH!!!" "WHAT A HAND-JOINT?" "KNUCLES?" "SONIC SONIC SONIC!" "SONIC BAD!" "KNUCLES VERY VERY SCARY!!! WAAAAAH!!!" THEME SONG https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qS7nqwGt4-I RELATIONSHIPS FRIENDS: EVERYONE ENEMIES: EVERYONE NEUTRAL: EVERYONE GALLERY CINOS TEH HEGHOG SO KAWAII DERP.jpg|CINOS HE'S SO KAWAII!!! XDDDDDDDD STINKY DIAPERS!!!!.JPG|BEST DRAWING OF KNUCLES AND CINOS EVAH!!!!!!!!1111111 Screen Shot 2013-08-14 at 2.06.47 PM.png|I LIEK TOTALLY DREW THIS MYSELF OLDER VERSHIN OF CINOS!!!11 EXEPT I FORGOT HIS AMRS R SUPPOSED TO BE PEACH CINOS.JPG|CINOS LOVES GRAPIES!!!!!11111 Screen Shot 2013-05-07 at 6.14.05 PM.png|A PAGE FROM TEH COMIC LIPPIES VERSHIN 1 TEH BEST VERSHIN, CINOS WANTS DA GRAPIES WHILE KUCLES IS BEING AN DERP CINOS2.png|CINOS IN TEH ICE CAVE Screen Shot 2013-08-16 at 5.46.17 PM.png|ALSO DRAWN BY ME CINOS OLDER AS WELL, HE WEAR KNCLEUS SHOES BECUZ HE LUVVVZZZ KNUCLES. (HE ASLO LIEK TEH SOAP SHOES THO). TEH ORIGINALZ!!!!111 SERIOUSLY, THOUGH Cinos was an actual character. That I took seriously until Lippies V.2. So I just decided to make a messed-up page about him. Category:Joke Characters Category:Joke characters Category:Really original Category:Sooooo original Category:Original Character Category:Orginal Category:Baby Category:Original Characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Hedgehog Category:Lippies Category:Stupid fan characters Category:Gary Stu Category:Mary Sue Category:NOT SONIC Category:Not a recolour Category:Clones Category:This suckz looooooool Category:Male Category:Males Category:Powers Category:Protagonist Category:Evil Category:Good Category:Neutral Category:Everyone lieks him Category:Child Category:Blue Category:Speed type characters Category:Speed Category:Speed type Category:Young Category:Original Category:Insanely amazing and stuff Category:The best Category:BETTER DEN U! Category:King of Swag Category:HEGEHOG Category:Super awesome hedghog Category:DELECTABLE Category:SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Category:AMAZING Category:WOW Category:WOWZERS Category:Stupid Category:Based off something Category:Used to be an actual character